Love's Avatar
by Odd Tailor
Summary: Lion-O does not end up alone, thanks to a slight magical twist.


While I am aware that even in the old series, Cheetara does end up with Tygra, I did not like the way the 2011 series portrayed how she made her choice clear. I guess we have to contend with the fact that the new series had to be brief else it fall victim to the ratings game so stories were possibly rushed.

So here's my own resolution of what happened after Lion-O completed the tests after dying. He's still dealing with feelings of betrayal upon seeing Cheetara kiss Tygra after retrieving the Spirit Gem from the Astral Plane.

The wizard Jaga was currently dispelling the construct that he had created for Lion-O's test. A couple of days had passed and he was feeling proud of the young Lord of the Thundercats as Lion-O was able to complete the gauntlet, besting the avatars Jaga had set in place and getting the keys. He had just finished the stage where Lion-O bested the avatars of WilyKit and WilyKat and was proceeding to the maze where the avatar of Cheetara was.

It was this stage where Jaga had exercised a bit more caution when he was constructing it. The avatars were exact replicas of the real persons and he actually had a part from each of the real ones folded within the magical energies which made up the avatars, usually a few hairs. This meant that every avatar would have the memories and experiences of the real ones until their cessation after Lion-O would have completed the tests. But they were as real as necessary. The real Cheetara was an apprentice cleric back in Thundera and as such, was versed with a good number of spells and wizardry befitting that role. Creating her avatar counterpart was tricky in the sense that the real Cheetara was already imbued with a high level of magic. If Jaga used too much magical energy, he was unsure of what the results might be. Fortunately for him, he was able to get the proportions correctly and the result was that Cheetara's avatar was the same as the others.

Much to his surprise, the realm of the maze was 100% intact, as opposed to the Kits'realm which was already dissolving when he was there.

"Must be an odd quirk of the magicks. . ." Jaga mused.

Jaga shrugged it off as merely that and proceeded to dispel the realm. He was surprised when he sensed someone writhing in immense pain when he began. He scryed for where the pain was emanating and found Cheetara's avatar curled up on the ground near the tree in the center of the maze where the key to the next stage once hung.

"By the Eye of Thundera. . . how is this possible. . .?" Jaga remarked as he cautiously approached Cheetara's avatar, all the while trying to sense if Mumm-ra or the ancient spirits of evil had anything to do with this.

"Wh-why d-did you stop, Lord Jaga. . .? I thought you meant to erase everything? I mean, Lion-O passed all the tests, did he not. . ?" the avatar asked, pain still evident in her voice.

"I—I meant to child. But I'm uncertain as to why YOU are still here. It shouldn't be!" Jaga replied as he helped her up.

Indeed, there was no trace of evil magic in her. But there was a different kind of energy that Cheetara's avatar possessed. Energy which the old wizard was sure he did NOT use in her when he was creation. To put it simply, she had become REAL.

"Tell me child, how do you feel. . ?" Jaga asked.

"Well aside from the immense pain Lord Jaga, I'm fine." the avatar replied jokingly.

"I apologize for that but then again, I never expected that one of my creations would still be existing AND that her realm would still be whole." Jaga commented as he caused a table and 2 chairs to appear and motioned for her to sit down.

"I believe my question a while ago was incorrect: what I should be asking you is WHY do you feel?" Jaga stated.

"What do you mean, Lord Jaga?" she asked.

Jaga explained that everything in the world he created, existed only to test Lion-O and nothing else. Every aspect including the avatars, would only begin to function and be real when Lion-O was in their realm, taking the test.

"Indeed, your existences rely solely on The Lord of the Thundercats being in your realm as you test him. Once he has passed the test, your purpose would end and the realm which you reside in would begin to dissolve, even as Lion-O is taking the test in the next realm." Jaga continued.

"I am aware of that, Lord Jaga. Even I am confused as to why everything around me remained whole after his highness had entered the portal to the next realm." she replied.

Jaga was silent at this. He couldn't explain it at all. He knew he had created everything correctly. He saw how the Kits' and their realm begin to fade even while Lion-O was just halfway through the portal leading into Avatar-Cheetara's realm. Everything was in its right place so how could Cheetara's avatar and her realm still be existing? As he racked his mind for answers, Jaga noticed as slight pulse in the energy of Cheetara's avatar. He could've been mistaken but Jaga knew it was there: a faint trace of energy that he did not expect to be in the avatar. It was not magic at all but something more potent and powerful nonetheless. Taking a chance, the old Thunderian wizard questioned Cheetara's avatar once more.

"Tell me child, did something odd happen when Lion-O was here?" Jaga asked.

"Odd, Lord Jaga. . .? Nothing of the sort happened. . ." she replied, trying her best to hide it but the old wizard saw past it.

"Really, child. . .?" Jaga pressed on.

"I-I think it's best that I show you. . ." she replied as she closed her eyes and allowed Jaga complete access to her mind.

Jaga peered into her mind and witnessed what transpired during Lion-O's time within this realm. As this place was similar to the Astral Plane, all thoughts and emotions left imprints everywhere and it was easy to see through the eyes of those who had been in here. Jaga saw in Lion-O's mind and felt everything that the young Lord of the Thundercats felt. Even as Lion-O was trying to rid himself of what he felt for Cheetara, he still felt strongly for her and this was obvious in his demeanor and how he related to her avatar. What surprised Jaga was that there was a slight moment where what transpired between Lion-O and the avatar was hidden from him. In fact, he now knew that it was deliberately hidden from him by this avatar and she only allowed him to see it now.

Jaga thought that Lion-O immediately stepped through the portal as soon as he won the race and secured the key and indeed, this scene was what he saw. But the truth was that Lion-O stayed back a bit and held off entering the portal. Jaga saw what was going on in Lion-O's mind as he was preparing to step through the portal and witnessed the conversation.

"Tell me, what will happen to all of this once I'm gone?" Lion-O asked.

"This place? This place exists only to test you, Lion-O. Nothing else." she replied.

"So. . . none of this is real then?"Lion-O continued.

"Oh it's real, alright. Real as it needs to be. The Lord of the Thundercats has to pass every test in order to save his friends. But you're right. Once you're left, then all of this will cease to exist as it has served it's purpose." Explained Cheetara's avatar.

"Including you. .?"he asked.

"Including me."she replied.

Jaga saw into Lion-O's thoughts after the avatar's reply. He could only stare in disbelief and then sigh in sympathy as he felt the frustration and betrayal that Lion-O still felt heavily. And this was the reason for Lion-O's next course of action.

"I guess it won't hurt. After all, this place AND her is only real while I'm here. I might as well get this burden off my chest. It's not like the others will find out anyway." Lion-O thought to himself.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Better hurry if you want to save your friends." the avatar began.

"I'm sorry but I hope you understand that I need to do this. I'll go insane if I have to go on carrying this. . . .burden." Lion-O stated.

"Burden? What do you mean by that-uummmpphh!"

Cheetara's avatar was unprepared for Lion-O's totally unexpected action. He had suddenly pulled her close and gave her the most passionate kiss that he could muster, pouring all his emotions into it. All the friendship, love and ultimately, the pain of realization that the real Cheetara didn't actually care for him the way he thought. For Lion-O, he just wanted to be rid of all the unwanted feelings and turmoil inside of him. And before she could even react, he let go of her and jumped into the portal.

Jaga sighed even more as he ended the link. He did not need to see further to know what had happened after Lion-O's seemingly harmless act of kissing Cheetara's avatar.

"Again, I am sorry child. This inadvertently is my fault. It was I who mentored Cheetara; teaching her all that she knows. It was I who made her guard Lion-O and see to his well-being and care for him. However, her acts were her own and this resulted in his misreading her actions and end up falling for her." Jaga began.

"That may well be the case, Lord Jaga. But how does that explain my situation now?" the avatar asked.

Jaga continued his explanation, stating that as a Thundercat of noble blood, Lion-O had, in a way, his own magical "identity" of sorts; seeing as he was to be king one day. Being King meant he had to possess some power in order to wield the Sword of Omens, the claw-scabbard and use the Book of Omens.

"Other Thunderians CAN wield the sword effectively especially in times of emergency but only a Lion-born can use the full potential of the sword. It may have well been this same power which Lion-O tapped into without his knowing it and imparted some to you. He did after all, plan to "divest" himself of what he felt for Cheetara by putting it into you, expecting that these feelings would be destroyed along with you once he passed from this realm." Jaga added.

"The nerve of that. . . that. . . CAT! What am I? A receptacle for waste-feelings? If he thinks he can get away with that, I'll show him. I'll . . . . oh. . . . what am I saying? It's not like I can get out of here, right Lord Jaga?" the avatar stated as she sat down, her anger deflated.

Jaga had to smile at what he saw. He never expected that Lion-O would be capable of such irresponsibility and surprising acts. To think that he had caused an avatar to become real! Jaga knew that there was only one course of action to take.

"Yet you love him already, do you not?" Jaga asked.

The avatar wanted to say something to deny it but Jaga's simple yet meaningful gaze caused her to admit it by nodding simply in assent.

"I guess.. . . no. . . I KNOW I do. . ." she finally replied.

"Well, if you had the chance to tell him everything you just mentioned and chastise him for his "heinous" acts, would you take it?" Jaga asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You could do that, Lord Jaga?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't have to, child. I merely have to let you into the real world as you are already real." Jaga replied.

The avatar could only gasp in joy and rushed to hug the old wizard.

"Thank you so much, Lord Jaga! You don't know how much this means to me. . ." she enthused between tears.

"I think I do, child. To think that you had spent days feeling this way. . .Anyway, are you ready?" Jaga asked.

The avatar nodded in assent. Jaga went about apparating clothes about her and soon she was garbed in the manner of the Thunderian clerics as well as giving her a spear.

"A spear?" she asked as she hefted the weapon and twirled it around, making a few jabs and strikes in the air.

"To differentiate you from Cheetara. And this as well"Jaga replied as he caused her color to be slightly darker than before.

"I see. But what will my name be when they ask?"

"Henceforth, you are to be called Ocelina. They will know the truth but it will not matter. Now go and take care of the Lord Of The Thundercats as is your foremost duty. But do scold him, nonetheless."Jaga replied as he caused a portal to appear. The avatar, now known as Ocelina, stepped through and made her way to join up with Lion-O and the rest of his group.

Lion-O and company were currently engaging Slythe and his lizard cohorts, Adicus and Kaynar in tow. A slight miscalculation on Tygra and Panthro's part forced them to get separated thus they were pinned down by laser-fire from the lizardmen's rifles. Lion-O was faring well enough but he was cut-off from the others as were Panthro and the Kits. Tygra was with Cheetara and both were doing well but couldn't make their way back to the Thundertank. The others could only stare in horror as a lizardman was to fire upon Lion-O from a blind-spot. They were amazed though when a sudden gust of wind rushed past them and disabled the other lizardmen. The figure stopped in front of Lion-O, blocked the shot that would have surely hit him and threw a spear at the said lizardman, destroying the weapon. This allowed the Thundercats to regroup and repel the enemy.

Once they had settled down, they waited as the newcomer walked towards them. They could see that she was garbed in Thunderian cleric robes, wielded a spear and her face was hidden by a cowl and hood. The only obvious trait they could be sure of was that she was female. She stopped once she was a few feet away.

"You have our thanks, stranger. I didn't know that another cleric survived the raid on Thundera." Tygra began.

"Cleric or not, it is always fortunate to know that another Thunderan is still alive and well. I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats and we welcome you, stranger." Lion-O stated as he held out his hand.

"May we know your name then?" Cheetara asked as the newcomer neared Lion-O.

A collective gasp was heard as they saw the newcomer slap Lion-O when he was near her and take off her cowl. Right in front of them was another Cheetara, although slightly darker. The Cheetara clone then held Lion-O by the collar and stated her name.

"I'm called Ocelina. That, Lion-O, was for your stupidity! You think you could kiss a girl like that then LEAVE?" Ocelina began.

"Wha-what. . .?" Lion-O asked, still stunned by the slap.

But recognition soon set in as he looked at Ocelina's face and in her eyes.

"It's you. . ." Lion-O half-whispered.

"Yes. It's me, Lion-O. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Ocelina added.

"And this, is for being totally honest that day. . ." she said as she kissed Lion-O with as much love and passion as she could muster as the rest of the group could only stare.

"Uhmm. . .Lion-O, who IS she?" Wilykit asked as soon as the kiss ended.

"Uhh guys, this is her, Cheetara's avatar." Lion-O began as Ocelina snaked her arm around him.

"My avatar? From where you were tested by Lord Jaga?" Cheetara asked.

Lion-O nodded in assent.

"How is she here then?" Panthro asked.

"Now that, is a LONG story, guys." Lion-O replied.

"Oh I think we can make time for this, right people?" Tygra stated.

Lion-O sighed and began to recount the tests he had to pass after his one-time death.

FIN


End file.
